


You're so Cheesy

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm just procastinating hehe, M/M, basically just feelings, changki, this is pointless and aimless fluff to satisfy me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special moments between me and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just feelings. I don't even know what I'm writing haha. I swear I shall update WS soon...

Two bodies huddle against each other under a warm green blanket. Changkyun burrows himself deeper into the side of his boyfriend, watching the tv screen dazedly.

Saturday nights were their movie nights and they love cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Tonight, they were watching Me Before You. Changkyun sniffles when Emilia Clark hysterically runs away, heartbroken. He feels a warm comforting hand softly caress his shoulder and arm. He buries himself deeper into Kihyun, his boyfriend, wiping away any stray tears. A soft kiss is pressed on the side of his head.

"It's so beautiful." Changkyun wails as the ending credits roll on the screen, hands flailing in the air wildly. Kihyun laughs at his boyfriend's antics, kissing the tip of his nose. "Not as beautiful as you." Kihyun murmurs. Changkyun blushes at the comment. "You're so cheesy." He mumbles in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but I'm your cheese anyway." Kihyun teases as he encircles his boyfriend in his arms. Changkyun wrinkles his nose in mock distaste, twisting around the loose circle. The older boy laughs as he forces Changkyun to face him. "Say, what if I cook you some of your favorite beef for dinner?"

The other boy pretends to think but Kihyun already knows the answer by the way the corner of Changkyun's lips are twitching upwards. "I say awesome!" Changkyun shouts energetically, looping his arms around Kihyun. He places a quick kiss on Kihyun's lips. "I love you, Ki."

Kihyun laughs and kisses Changkyun himself. "You only say that when I give you nice things." Changkyun giggles. "I do." Kihyun frowns. "Then no beef."

The younger boy pokes Kihyun's cheek. "I'm only kidding Ki! Please give me beef. I love you so much, more than beef itself." Kihyun snorts and rolls his eyes. "Still no beef."

Changkyun frowns at Kihyun's playful stubborness. Then he suddenly lights up. He gives Kihyun a cheeky grin before he suddenly places kisses all over Kihyun's face, whispering soft "I love you's" after every kiss. He's kissing Kihyun's forehead when he feels his boyfriend cup his face and bring it down towards a pair of awaiting lips. He feels Kihyun brush their lips together in a light kiss before he pulls away.

The older boy is smiling when he says, "Okay, you win. You proved your point already." Changkyun grins and releases a loud, "Yes!!"

~*~

"Do you think I look good in this?" Changkyun asks for the millionth time.

Kihyun stares at the grey jumper Changkyun is holding up. He makes a non-committal sound at the back of his throat. They've been stuck in the changing room for a good thirty minutes now. Changkyun kept changing clothes and even though Kihyun would compliment the boy he was still dissatisfied. This was the part Kihyun hated the most about shopping, Changkyun was so choosy with clothes.

They could spend three hours or more just to hunt for clothes and his boyfriend would still be unhappy. He appreciates that Changkyun dresses well but sometimes it was just so ridiculous. Honestly, Kihyun couldn't care if Changkyun wore rags. To him, Changkyun was always beautiful.

He mournfully watches as Changkyun tosses away the poor jumper. He tries a moss green turtle neck, pairing it with a pale longcoat. He inspects himself in the mirror before grimacing. Kihyun resists the urge to roll his eyes. Changkyun changes a grand total of five times before Kihyun finally snaps.

He marches over to where Changkyun was debating over a plain v-neck and a patterned polo shirt. He plucks out both materials out of his boyfriend's hands and places a rather basic looking shirt. Changkyun looks at the shirt in disdain. "What is this?"

"Were buying it. I like it." His fickle boyfriend wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Are you sure? It looks pretty plain to me. Don't you prefer that blue-" Kihyun cuts off Changkyun's rambling by placing a kiss to his mouth, silencing him. "I don't actually care Kyun." Changkyun frowns at his statement, opening his mouth to speak but Kihyun beats him to it. "I don't actually care what you wear because you would always look beautiful no matter what you wear."

As Kihyun expected, Changkyun's face turns into a deep cherry shade. The younger boy ducks his head and gives Kihyun a light punch to the chest. "You just want to leave don't you?" he grumbles, sounding a little pouty.

The older boy sighs and smiles ruefully. He lifts the other boy's face so that they could make eye contact. "If I'm being honest, I'd say yes but you have to know that what I say is true too." Kihyun caresses Changkyun's cheek. "You are beautiful no matter what." he then leans and gives Changkyun a sweet kiss on the lips.

Changkyun smiles into the kiss, looping his arms on Kihyun's neck. When they break off, Changkyun is giggling. "You're so cheesy Ki." Kihyun laughs. "Yeah, but you love it anway."

Changkyun grins. "Yeah, I do."

~*~

Kihyun fondly glances at the side of Changkyun's face. The boy doesn't look at him, too busy feeding ducks in the pond with bits of bread.

Changkyun's face splits into a wide grin of childlike wonder as one duck comes up to him to snatch the piece of bread. He turns to Kihyun, smiling happily. "Did you see that? The duck ate from me!" he exclaims, clapping his hands.

Kihyun laughs and takes Changkyun's face, placing a quick peck on his lips. "I did." His younger boyfriend flushes at the action, pulling away. "Ki, we're in public." Changkyun squeaks out, face blossoming an even deeper shade.

Kihyun laughs and interlaces their hands. "So? Let them see." The older boy places a chaste kiss on the younger boy's temple. "Besides, I want the whole world to see how much I love you."

Changkyun blushes hard, burying his face into Kihyun's chest. "You're so cheesy." he mumbles against the cloth, still trying to hide his red face. He feels the rumble of Kihyun's voice as the older boy laughs yet again. "But it's true." Kihyun says. "I'm proud to call you mine."

Changkyun lifts his face off Kihyun's chest to look at the older boy. "Really?"

Kihyun smiles and nuzzles Changkyun's cute nose. "Really." Changkyun smiles warmly before he leans up and places a soft kiss on Kihyun's lips. The older boy smiles and presses his lips a little harder before they part.

Changkyun smiles at him shyly before tugging on their interlaced hands. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

~*~

After a long day, Changkyun and Kihyun would go to bed together. They liked to cuddle under the warm sheets just holding each other close and feeling the other's heartbeat.

Tonight, they were settled on the bed content in each other's arms. Kihyun is tracing lazy and aimless circles on Changkyun's skin where his shirt had ridden up. Changkyun is dozing off under the soft touch, eyes fluttering in an effort to keep awake. Kihyun kisses the top of his head and pulls him closer towards his body.

Changkyun hums happily, snuggling closer towards his boyfriend. "Ki," Changkyun mumbled sleepily. Kihyun chuckles at his cute lover. "Yes?"

"I love you so much..." he murmurs softly. "I love you to the moon and back." Kihyun feels his chest warm up at the words. He smiles and places a soft kiss on Changkyun's temple. "I love you too Kyun," Kihyun wraps his arms around the smaller boy. "You little cheeseball."

Changkyun lets out a short snort of amusement. "Guess you're not the only cheesy one between us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much Changki feels lately haha if isn't already obvious.
> 
> Also yay! Im exploring the Changki ship. If you haven't noticed, I like making Kihyun the softer more gentler character because I like Changkyun as hot and sexy (shame on me) but I can see that Kihyun is definitely more dominant than Changkyun hahaha expect more dominant Kihyun in my future fics. Buuuuut(t) I would still write dominant Changkyun bcoz I am trash. I'm not even ashamed
> 
>  
> 
> Finally, please come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/changcutie?s=01)! I love chatting with people. Also, you can drop requests~ Thank you so much for reading ❤❤❤


End file.
